The Trials and Tribulations of Tekken
by trungkazama
Summary: The sequel to the Misadventures of Tekken. Hopefully funny stuff!!! CHAPTER 2, JIN MEETS HIS EVIL TWIN!!
1. Default Chapter

THE TRIALS AND TRIBULATIONS OF TEKKEN  
  
THE SORT-OF ANTICPATED SEQUEL TO THE SEMI-SMASH HIT THE MISADVENTURES OF TEKKEN. ^_^ FUNNY, EH?  
  
DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN TEKKEN OR ANYTHING ELSE!! DON'T SUE!  
  
OKAY. YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THE MISADVENTURES OF TEKKEN TO GET THIS. WHAT YOU DO NEED TO KNOW!  
  
JIN AND LING ARE MARRIED AND ARE EXPECTING A CHILD. AFTER SOME CRAZY ADVENTURES THEY SETTLE DOWN AFTER JULIA BURNS DOWN THE ZAIBASTU MANSION DURING HER WEDDING HELD AT THE HOUSE. JIN AND LING LIVED AT A PLANNED COMMUNITY WHERE EVERYTHING IS ORDERLY AND PERFECT. OR ELSE.  
  
JULIA CHANG: IS A "UNFIT" TO BE A CITIZEN AFTER BURNING DOWN THE ZAIBASTU MANSION DURING HER WEDDING TO HWOARANG AND KILLING STEVE FOX IN THE PROCESS. SHE HAS HAD PAST RUN IN WITH THE LAW AND QUESTION OF HER SANITY IS STILL UP FOR GRAB. IS IN A PSYCHE WARD RIGHT NOW.  
  
HEIHACTHI : OLD GUY WHO IS KICKED OUT OF THE MISHIMA HOUSEHOLD AFTER JULIA BURNS DOWN THEIR HOUSE AND JUST FOR BEING OLD AND ANNOYING.  
  
HWOARANG: STILL NO LAST NAME TO HIM, HE HAS VERY LOW I.Q. NEWLY MARRIED TO THE CONVICT JULIA, HE IS THE ADOPTED SON *-* OF KAZUYA.  
  
KAZUYA AND JUN: WE DON'T KNOW WHAT IS IN STORE FOR THEM, BUT KAZUYA HAS HAD PAST PRESCRIPTION RELATED DRUGS BEFORE SUCH AS SPREED. STILL RECOVERING..KAZUYA HAS RECENTLY SIGNED A CONTRACT TO MAKE A VERY SUCCESSFUL MOVIE SERIES HE CALLS PEKKEN. THE THIRD IS NOT FILMED YET DUE TO A FREAK ACCIDENT ON THE SET OF PEKKEN WITH PANDA AND ANNA WILLIAMS.  
  
OBITCHUARIES:  
  
ANNA WILLIAMS: DIED AFTER RUNNING INTO A PARKED CAR. "She was always the most selfish witch I knew. She has always been a disgrace to the Williams family. I'm glad that @&^&^% is dead." Sister, Nina Williams  
  
KUNITMISTU: DIED OF UNKNOWN CAUSES. "That stupid chick who stole everything. Man I hated her. What was her name again????" Yoshmitisu  
  
STEVE FOX: DIED AFTER JULIA SET HIM ON FIRE "I sort knew him and all but I mean look at his face, would you really want him to be your son? I mean a close friend?!?!" Alleged Father, Lee Choalan  
  
NOW ON TO THE STORY!!  
  
CHAPTER 1 WORK, LAMAZE CLASS, PSYCHOTIC NEIGHBORS, ARMED CRIMINALS AND HWOARANG. ALL IN A DAY OF JIN  
  
SPOONERVILLE PREPARED NEIGHBORHOOD DURING A "SPOONVERVILLE NEIGHBORHOOD MEETING"  
  
Mr. Friendly: So welcome everyone of the Spoonerville neighborhood, you all know me, Mr. Friendly. I would like to welcome to our neighborhood, the Kwanza's.  
  
Jin: It's the Kazama's!  
  
Mr. Friendly: Alright on to other business, remember if you break three you rules, YOU DIE!  
  
Ling and Jin: ~_~  
  
Mr. Friendly: Well do we have any other business.  
  
Mr. Poobrain: I think Mr.Cheeseberry has been stealing my sunflower seeds.  
  
Mr. Cheese berry: No I haven't!!!  
  
Ling: This could take forever.  
  
I RATHER EAT POO ZAIBSTU OLD FOLKS HOME  
  
Mr. Smiley: Alright everyone. time for bingo  
  
Heihatchi: My son will pay!!!  
  
Mr. Smiley: I know you maybe old and bitter but keep it down!  
  
Heihatchi: Shut up, I have enough money to own you.  
  
Mr. Smiley: Yes. I bet you do. ^-^  
  
Heihatchi: AHHHH!!  
  
AT KAZUYA AND JUN'S  
  
King: Hey you guys.  
  
Jun: Nice to see you King!  
  
Kazuya: What are you here for?  
  
King: Well I need money and I wouldn't want to ask you for it. So I was wondering, have you ever cheated on your wife?  
  
Kazuya: What?!?!  
  
Jun: King explain yourself or I'll make Ganryu eat you!  
  
Ganryu: You eat Forest's mom and you're that scary fat cannibal!  
  
Kazuya: Cause you ate somebody you idiot!  
  
King: Alright back to me. I'll get three million dollars if I make a documentary of the Mishima family and company. See one of the most riches and most controversial family of all time!!!  
  
Kazuya: Fine. Come on in King.  
  
King: Alright, first I just want to interview the entire family. Where the kids?  
  
Kazuya: We made them leave.  
  
King: *writing down* horrible parents.  
  
Jun: I am not! Kazuya is!  
  
Kazuya: Thank you honey.  
  
King: And that old guy?  
  
Kazuya: Old folk's home, well he jumped the window and somehow ended up at the old folk's home.  
  
King: *writing down* Heihatchi and Kazuya's bitter feud ends when old man attempts suicide from an open window but ends up in home of the old.  
  
Jun: King, our window is on the ground floor and there is patch of grass.  
  
King: Shut up.  
  
Kazuya: Is that all?  
  
King: Well I'll come back with my camera!! I'M GOING TO BE RICH!!  
  
Jun: So, I wonder how the kids are.  
  
AT NEARBY PSYCHE WARD  
  
Hwoarang: Hey Julia.  
  
Julia: Hey.  
  
Hwoarang: I have this friend and we are planning to break you out!!  
  
Julia: YEAH!  
  
Hwoarang: Tonight we escape and we are going to be outlaws like Bunny and Clydis.  
  
Julia: You mean Bonnie and Clyde?  
  
Hwoarang: I'm not talking about Huck Finn.  
  
Julia: What? ?_? Oh never mind, I'll be prepared to run.  
  
Hwoarang: Why?  
  
Julia: Because you're breaking me out of jail.  
  
Hwoarang: Oh yeah.  
  
AT WORK  
  
Jin: I count money.  
  
Nina: Well it's a better job than mine; I go around in secret shooting people.  
  
Jin: Shut up.  
  
Nina: I will if you make me!  
  
Jin: I too tired and I have to take Ling to Lamaze class.  
  
Nina: You must be pooped out.  
  
Paul: Hiya everyone.  
  
Nina: Did is say you could talk?  
  
Jin: I'll be going now.  
  
AT NIGHT AT THE PSYCHE WARD  
  
Julia: I hope Hwoarang breaks me out of jail already. *a loud buzzing noise and all the cells open except for Julia*  
  
All the Convicts: WE'RE FREE!! MAKE A RUN FOR IT!  
  
Julia: THAT IDIOT!!  
  
BACK AT THE SPOONERVILLE  
  
Jin: I work all day, I should be able to put a lawn gnome on my front yard!  
  
Mr. Friendly: it is completely against the rules!  
  
Jin: Who made those stupid rules!  
  
Mr. Friendly: I did!!  
  
Jin: Well then I want to put a lawn gnome in my front yard!! No I want to put a sun dial. No a reflecting pool, cause you know, I'm Asian!  
  
Mr. Friendly: Are you saying I'm racist to Asian people! And anyways, it's against the rules! Every front yard must look the SAME!!! *Out of nowhere hundreds of criminals run through the neighborhood*  
  
Jin :*standing cynically* I knew this would happen. *stands there while all the houses but his get raided by criminals and Mr. Friendly gets killed.*  
  
Ling: Oh gosh Jin! What happened out here?  
  
Jin: Criminals.  
  
Ling: Well I talked to everyone. Their okay.  
  
Jin: Except for Mr. Friendly. Well I didn't like him anyways.  
  
Ling: Jin, come on to bed. It's getting late.  
  
Jin: Alright honey. *takes a lawn gnome and puts in right on the corpse of Mr. Friendly*  
  
Ling: I heard on the news that the nearby psyche ward/ prison was broken into.  
  
Hwoarang: *running* Have you guys seen Julia?  
  
Ling: Nope.  
  
CHAPTER 2, MORE PSYCHOTIC NEIGHBORS, AND KING 'S GETS THE SCOOP 


	2. TWINS? I WIN!

CHAPTER 2  
  
TWINS??? I WIN!  
  
DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING.  
  
AT SOME SUPER DUPER EVIL BAD MAN'S LAIR.  
  
???: Jin has a perfect life. A nice house, a wife, and a child!! I must have it. *fart* crap, I need to go poopie.  
  
Ganryu: So, I'm an evil spy for???... Cool.  
  
???: Shut up Ganryu or I will make you eat yourself!  
  
Ganryu: So what's your plan boss?  
  
???: I make myself look like Jin Kazama, then I get rid of him! *evil laughter, followed by coughing and numerous burps and couple of farts*  
  
Ganryu: Tell me when I'm needed.  
  
???: Out of all the Tekken characters to get as evil spies, I get the one that eats people. When I made a call for an evil dooer I wanted someone that struck fear into their hearts, like Unknown. No I get something that has the appetite of the Godzilla.  
  
Ganryu: You're mean, just because I'm fat.  
  
???: We're not mean at you for that. It's just you're really annoying. *does something with his hands* I am now Jin Kazama!!!  
  
Ganryu: Whoa.  
  
???: To not confuse you call me Fred.  
  
Ganryu: Why not Sam?  
  
Fred: Cause do I look like a Sam?  
  
Ganryu: Well I mean you look more like a Jin.  
  
Fred: You idiot!  
  
Ganryu: There you go again, making fun of me like always. Fred: Idiot.  
  
Ganryu: Stop calling me that or I'm going to eat you!  
  
Fred: Eh, you tried before.  
  
AT THE HOSPITAL  
  
Dr. Lifeu: Ms. Kazama, I have some good news on your test results.  
  
Jin: What is it??!?  
  
Dr: You're having twins.  
  
Jin: WHAT!?!?!?! *FAINTS*  
  
Ling: Don't' worry he does that a lot.  
  
Dr: I bet.  
  
*Ling and the Dr. walk away to talk more about the test results.*  
  
Fred: I have found him!! Jin Kazama.  
  
Ganryu: What do you want me to do with the real Jin?  
  
Fred: Just put him some where. BUT NOT YOU'RE STOMACH!  
  
Ganryu: Always ruining my fun.  
  
*Ling comes back *  
  
Ling: Jin, you're actually awake!  
  
Fred: I'm so happy for the triplets!  
  
Ling: Triplets?  
  
Fred: I mean twins!! We win.  
  
Ling: Wow Jin, I'm proud you didn't faint!  
  
Fred: I know! *shifty eyes*  
  
BACK AT KAZUYA AND JUN'S APARTMENT  
  
King: Hey you guys!  
  
Jun: So how did our documentary turn out?  
  
King: Well the producer said it was great; here I have it right now on tape.  
  
Kazuya: OOOOO! I want to see.  
  
King: I did edited so be warned.  
  
*tape starts*  
  
King: What do you think of your father Jin?  
  
Jin: I think he is a scum bag from the fiery pits of the underworld made up of nothing but fire, pain and suffering.  
  
King: That's nice.  
  
NEXT SCENE  
  
King: Have you ever had an affair while married to the lovely Jun Kazama.  
  
Kazuya: Do I have to tell the truth..?  
  
Jun: KAZUYA!!!  
  
King: Actually reports of Jun dating the Zaibastu 2nd CEO Lee Choalan.  
  
Jun: It was only a temporary thing!  
  
Kazuya: WHAT?!??!?! MY STUPID BROTHER!  
  
*tape stops*  
  
Jun: This was a horrible documentary! And it was short!!!  
  
King: The producers liked it so much; I'm getting my own show!!  
  
Kazuya: What?!?!  
  
King: There calling it King's Happy Variety Hour. I guest star people every week.  
  
Jun: What has the world come to?  
  
AT SPOONERVILLE  
  
Fred: So what do we usual do now?  
  
Ling: Want to watch some tuber-vision?  
  
Fred: Sure.  
  
Ling: Jin, you've been really calm..  
  
Fred: *she suspicious of me* how about some beer??!?!  
  
Ling: What? You don't like alcohol remember? '  
  
Fred: Kiss me now woman!!~  
  
Ling:??????  
  
Fred: Let's watch a movie.  
  
Ling: Alright.. Then.  
  
Fred: So what else don't I like?  
  
Ling: You must have hit your head really hard on something.  
  
Fred: You're awesome.  
  
Ling: What?  
  
Fred: Nothing.  
  
Ling: Alright then.  
  
AT THE REAL JIN'S CAGE  
  
Jin: So Ganryu, you work for some mysterious guy who has the ability to morph into anyone he wants and he wants my life?  
  
Ganryu: Yup,  
  
Jin: Well that's something you don't see everyday.  
  
Ganryu: He's probably at your house right now.  
  
Jin: WHAT?!?!? LING!!!!!  
  
Ganryu: Eh, he want hurt her, maybe hypnotize her or something.  
  
Jin: He did the same thing to you Ganryu?  
  
Ganryu: He said he would give me bacon if I worked for him.  
  
Jin: Fat slob.  
  
Ganryu: Hey, I regret that!  
  
Jin: What if I need to go the bathroom?  
  
Ganryu: Go in your pants.  
  
Jin: But then walking around would become very uncomfortable.  
  
Ganryu: I don't know.  
  
Jin: Alright, if I give you a fat delicious juicy giant piece of steak, will you let me go?  
  
Ganryu: *shaking* MUST FIGHT TEMPTATION.  
  
Jin: And the steak would be served with a hot steaming buttery baked potato.  
  
Ganryu: AHHHH!! *he explodes*  
  
Jin: Well I wasn't expecting that. *gets of his jail* I have to save Ling!! But first, I must use the restroom.  
  
BACK AT SPOONERVILLE  
  
Jin: Ling!!!  
  
Ling: Jin?  
  
Fred: No I am Jin!!  
  
Ling: Wait a minute, your name is Fred!  
  
Fred: How would you know!  
  
Ling: Because you retard, its says it right there.  
  
Fred: NOOOO!! *EXPLODES INTO A GIANT FLASH OF LIGHT* I WILL BE BACK!!  
  
Jin: You're alright Ling! *faints*  
  
Ling: Geesh, *walks away*  
  
AT JUN AND KAZUYA'S APARTMENT  
  
*the door bell rings*  
  
Jun: who is it?  
  
Four Ladies: We're Kazuya's ex-girlfriends.  
  
Jun: OH REALLY? WELL HE ISN'T HERE RIGHT NOW. BUT COME ON IT.. ^_^  
  
CHAPTER 3 KAZUYA'S EX'S AND LING AND JIN'S DISCUSSION ABOUT LIFE AND DEMONIC SUPER BEINGS. 


	3. Islands, Names and Ghost Whoa?

CHAPTER 3  
  
DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN A THING  
  
KAZUYA'S EX'S AND LING AND JIN TALK AS WELL AS AN ISLAND PARTY / CONVERSATION WITH REALLY SCARY DEADY PEOPLE.  
  
AT A NEARBY ISLAND  
  
Nina: It was good to have an island party and get away from those crazy Mishima family.  
  
Michelle: So, Nina are you still charging Julia for murder?  
  
Nina: She killed my son  
  
Michelle: He was a mistake!!! *start fighting*  
  
Bruce: Why can't we all just get along?!?!?!  
  
Bryan: He look, the sky, it's all getting dark!!!  
  
Armor King: Look out, it's a storm!! *lighting strikes their boat and their stranded, then the sky turn s back to normal*  
  
Michelle: What an odd twist of fate.  
  
Nina: Shut up!  
  
Michelle: Make me you skank!  
  
Nina: I will!  
  
Michelle: Bring it on Blondie!  
  
Marshall: Hello, did anyone else notice we're stuck on the island!!! *the sky turns dark and a lighting bolt hits Marshall* I'm. okay. *falls*  
  
Michelle: Okay then, we have to find a way off the island!  
  
AT THE OLD FOLK'S HOME  
  
Heihatchi: Don't you think it's kind of funny that there is a funeral home right next to the old folk's home?  
  
Mr. Munde: We call it salvation.  
  
Heihatchi: ~_~  
  
AT LING AND JIN'S HOUSE  
  
Ling: So let me guess, an evil guy with the power to morph into people wanted to steal your life, so he transformed into you, made Ganryu kidnap you and replace you.  
  
Jin: Cosmic.  
  
Ling: Yeah, whatever.  
  
Jin: Sooo.  
  
Ling: I need to talk to you about something else.  
  
Jin: What?  
  
Ling: Before you faint, I learned that their, BOYS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jin: *faints but pops back up* wow, that was a close one.  
  
Ling: Alright, what are we going to name these boys?  
  
Lee: How about Lee?  
  
Jin: Where did you come from?  
  
Lee: From the trashcan nearby, I had to find a place to live Kazuya kicked me out. Then again  
  
Ling: Get me out here!  
  
Jin: Well we should have pity for him Ling..  
  
Ling: I WANT HIM OUT OF THE HOUSE!!! *THE GROUND STARTS TO SHAKE* OUT LEE, OUT!  
  
Jin: Eh, she's scary.  
  
Lee: But I want to help name the baby! I even got a book for baby names!  
  
Jin: The book says, "Name of Children that Cause them horrible pain and suffering for years to come to the name".  
  
Lee: I also have, "So You Want to Name Your Baby a Loser"  
  
Ling: Thanks Lee  
  
Lee: Just trying to help.  
  
Ling: That is something that I would expect from someone like you.  
  
Jin: Okay Lee, you can stay, but take a shower, you reek.  
  
Lee: No I don't you reek! Sorry, it's a reflex living with Kazuya.  
  
Kazuya: You do reek.  
  
Jin: Dad where did you come from?  
  
Jun: You don't think your parents wouldn't be apart of the naming of the child. You should name your child something with a J.  
  
Kazuya: She's in love with the letter J. It's a Kazama thing.  
  
Jin: It is?  
  
Jun: I LOVE THE LETTER J!! *STARTS HAVING A SEIZURE*  
  
Lee: I thought you loved the letter J because of her first crush.  
  
Kazuya: What?!?!  
  
Jin: That might be right; I actually kind of hate the letter J.  
  
Lee: We should name the baby Jin Jr. or Ling Jr.  
  
Ling: Their boys Lee.  
  
Lee: Then Jin Jr. or Lee Jr. Nothing with Kazuya Jr. Cause that is really scary.  
  
Jun: How about James? Jerry?  
  
Jin: Well we need two names because we're having twins.  
  
Jun: How about Jun and Jerry?!  
  
Jin: I don't know mom.  
  
Kazuya: Mazuya?  
  
Ling: I really don't like that name.  
  
Lee: I have it; we name the boys, Four and Eight.  
  
Kazuya: You are a real idiot you know that?  
  
Jun: Jason? James?  
  
Jin: Mom, how about something that doesn't have a J in it.  
  
Jun: June?  
  
Kazuya: No J! Cause every time I see my grandsons, I'll imagine your first crush.  
  
Lee: Lawson?  
  
Kazuya: Na.  
  
Jun: Well the name better include a J in it or I won't be the children's grandmother.  
  
Jin: Mom don't say that!  
  
Jun: I'll say what I what, I'm your mother.  
  
Ling: She got you there Jin.  
  
Kazuya: Alright we name the children Mazuya and Sjun..  
  
Ling: Kazuya, we're not idiots.  
  
Lee: I'm an idiot!  
  
Everyone: We all knew that already!!!  
  
Kazuya: Well you better make up your mind!  
  
Jin: How about..  
  
Ling: James.  
  
Jun: YEAH!!!  
  
Ling: And Jesse.  
  
Jun: J!!!  
  
Jin: Why?  
  
Ling: Cause I'm tired and I need some sleep.  
  
EVERYONE: ohhh!  
  
Ling: Now get out of my house!  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Michelle: We're still stuck on the island. We all know its Nina fault  
  
Nina: How is it my fault?  
  
Michelle: Why are you asking so many questions, we're trying to get off the island and we don't need to put blame on anyone Nina!  
  
Nina: What the @$^&* are you talking about Michelle you crazy %$^&^# witch.  
  
Michelle: Excuse me?!?!  
  
Nina: Sorry, did you hear that?!?!? Should I say this louder?!?!  
  
Michelle: That is it!! *tackles Nina*  
  
Armor King: Look there is an airplane to rescue us!!  
  
Michelle: Shut up Armor King, I'm finally going to get rid of Nina!  
  
Nina: You wouldn't be the first Chang that killed a Williams!  
  
Michelle: His last name is Fox!  
  
Nina: We all know that he is my son that makes him a William! Eat that  
again!!!  
  
Michelle: Why I ought a!!!  
  
Nina: What you going do now nature chick!!  
  
Michelle: You're going to eat those words!  
  
*plane flies away with all the Tekken characters but Nina and  
Michelle*  
  
Nina: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Michelle: Shut up.  
  
Nina: I've had about enough of you!  
  
Michelle: Well so have I!!  
  
BACK AT JIN AND LING'S HOUSE  
  
Ling: I'm so tired.  
  
Jin: We'll let's go to be now honey.  
  
*the house gets cold and something appears*  
  
Jin: It's Steve Fox!!  
  
Ling: Steve? I thought Julia killed you.  
  
Steve: She did! I'm a ghost now.  
  
Ling: Great.  
  
Jin: What do you want?  
  
Steve: Even in death, tell you my dying love for you!!!  
  
Ling: That's funny cause your dead and I don't give a care.  
  
Steve: Darn.  
  
Jin: Ha!!  
  
CHAPTER 4 - NOBOBO 


End file.
